As is known, one of the drawbacks encountered in fixing either the front or rear bindings of a ski lies in the fact that wood screws have to be inserted into holes suitably pre-positioned in the ski, which involves the need to carry out complicated re-drilling, with not inconsiderable aesthetic and other effects, if the position of the binding has to be changed to suit the user's requirements.